Life Isn't Perfect
by Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami
Summary: Kagome is the perfect girl with the perfect life. Or so we think. Kagomes' life turns haywire when her X's brother transfers to her shool. Oh ya, did I tell you about the family curse?
1. New Student & A Past Unveiled

**_New Student & A Past Unveiled Part 1  
_**  
"By mom, see you at 6:30!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door, grabbing her lunch on the way, for she had to go to school.  
  
"By Kagome! Tell Souta 'Hi' for me! Make sure to come home right after work, you have archery practice, I don't like to be kept waiting, and you better not loose that Violin!" her mother called, with a warning, back to her. She knew she heard a "yeah, yeah" before her daughter was completely out of sight.  
  
_I can't believe that I'm only 16, and I'm senior, and that I'm going to graduate this year. I get to go to the prom early. Oh, and, go to college early. Oh no, I still have to think of what I'm going to do for the rest of my life!_ Kagome thought to herself while running to school in hopes she won't be late.  
  
On the way to Kagome's school she checks her watch and sees the time 6:57. _Oh no, oh Nooooooo! I better not be late! I can't believe it, only a week into school and I'm already going to be late! I'd better hurry!_ Kagome runs through the hall to her class, not paying attention to where she is going. She turns around the corner and bumps right into someone.  
  
"Owwww. I'm so sorry," Kagome said, picking up all the guy's stuff as well as her own, "I didn't mean to. I-I was running a-and I was going to be late."  
  
**PPPRRRIIINNNGGG!!!  
**  
"I am late," She sighed. "Only my first week this year and I am already going to have a detention" she sighed again.  
  
_I, Sesshoumaru am just a new student, walking around, and trying to find the main office. The suddenly while I'm making a turn around a corner some stupid girl comes running and nocks me as well as all my stuff to the floor. What is this, a school or a circus? And once she gets up, she says she was sorry, picks up my stuff, she starts rambling about being late and getting a detention. How selfish? I haven't even been able to get a word in_ (which I hardly talk anyway, but that's beside the point). _And she hasn't looked at me once.  
  
_ "I'm sorry to interrupt your public thinking, but can you point me in the direction of the main office," said Sesshoumaru, than he thought. _Come to think of it, I usually hate asking for help, but I've walked long enough and I want to get this stupid day over with!  
_  
She's looked, at me, with her innocent and naive face. _She's so beautiful. Sure I've seen many more pretty girls than her. She wares no make up, no perfume, and no jewelry _(except for a necklace with a pink ball in the middle) _but the most alluring thing with her natural beauty is her eyes. She has the most beautiful turquoise eyes. I feel as if, I could just look into those eyes forever and if I were to go, even, a step further I could fall in and never be able touch the bottom. She was just like any other girl but her eyes. She looks so pure. I forgot where am I? What was I doing? I don't care, just as long as I get to look at these wonderful eyes._ Too bad no one else thinks the same.  
  
##### (I know, I know. He is totally O.O.C. (Out Of Character) I just had to get the fact through that he likes her.)  
  
_ Oh my. He's gorgeous. He's too beautiful to be a guy. He kind of looks like my ex-boyfriend, because of the hair. He has gold eyes instead of the amber that my ex has. Didn't he ask me a question?_ "Sorry, what was the question again?"  
  
"Which way to Main Office?" Sesshoumaru said, snapping out of his own reverie.  
  
"It's over that way," Kagome said pointing to the east, picking up her violin case. "I'll walk you, since I have to go there anyway," she said with a smile, already starting to walk.  
  
"That is all right with me," He said.  
  
_I know that I know him from somewhere, but where? I can't just go and ask him.  
  
_ "So are you a new student?"  
  
"Yes," was his bland answer.  
  
"What year are you?" hoping for a sign of emotion.  
  
"Senior," another bland and unemotional answer.  
  
_Okay, how am I supposed to become your friend if you don't let me know your feelings?_ Kagome looks back at him and into his eyes. _So that's how. What are you thinking about that's making you so happy? Oh well, you can't hide your feeling from me any more, no matter how much you want to or what your face looks like. Eyes reflect your soul and know one can hide them; you just need to know how to read them.  
_  
_ Isn't she a curious person? But too bad, I don't show emotion; it's for the weak. I wonder if I'll get a fan club in this school too. I hope not. Unless she's in it._ Sesshoumaru thought very happily.  
  
Kagome turns around and looks into his eyes.  
  
_Why is she looking at me? Her eyes are beautiful. What's her name?  
_  
Kagome turns back to the front with a smile on her face.  
  
_She was looking into my eyes as if searching for something deep inside of me._ Sesshoumaru' musing once again. _What ever it was she must have found it because she's smiling. I'm glad that I made her smile. She should always smile.  
_  
"We're here," said she with a cheery voice.  
  
When they entered through the double doors they saw all tons people bustling about the room. Some had papers in their hands; some were on the phone, or both.  
  
Kagome led Sesshoumaru to the front desk where a woman, named Harris, was on the phone. She seemed to be prattling on about some room where the lights went out. As they reached the desk the woman put up a finger signifying to wait a moment. (Don't you hate it when people do that to you? )  
  
"Why hello, how are you today young lady?" the woman said when she put the phone down.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks Mrs. Harris. How's your son? Doing better I hope," The girl replied with a worried tone. Obviously knowing the woman and her family with the sick child.  
  
"He's doing much better than last weak. The doctor said that he'd make a full recovery. What about your brother?" she said going from a happy tone a sad one.  
  
"I don't think he'll make it, I'm afraid," she said with her head down and voice quivering. "The doctor said that they couldn't do an operation because he's too small and most likely wouldn't be able to handle it. He said we should just enjoy the precious time that we have left, which is estimated to about the end of November - Beginning of December," a drop of water fell from her eyes and her shoulders started to shake.  
  
It made Sesshoumaru go nuts. _I needed to do something, anything, just to see her smile again._ But the next thing she did amazed him to no end. Through all of her deep despair she wiped her tears away as if banishing them to a far away place, never to return. Then she stood up strait, proud, and of all things to ever be done, she smiled.  
  
"Let's forget about that and get to the point of why we are here, shall we?" she said this in such regales tone as if the past five minutes never happened. "I am late and my friend here," using her free hand to point to Sesshoumaru by her side, "is a new student who needs a schedule. I'll go to see Miss Lipson about my late slip and what I can do about the detention," she said walking to some desk without another word.  
  
"Poor girl. Almost everyone on her father's side has died of the same Cancer," Harris said, watching her leave and shaking her head. "She says it's the curse that comes with their blessing."  
  
"What curse?" he asked in a monotone voice, but even more interested in the girl than he was before.  
  
"She said that every 'first born' on her fathers side for about sixteen generations, so far, dies of cancer at 30," still looking at her, "but something went wrong because she is the 'first born', not her brother, who by the way is only 11."  
  
"If that's the curse, then what's the blessing?" now looking at the woman who seems to know so much about this mysterious girl who, by the way, he still hasn't learned the name of.  
  
"The blessing is that whatever activity they do they some how automatically have a knack for it and become just about the best at it. Every generation knows the Violin and bow like they started playing it since before birth. But her over there," pointing toward Kagome, "is an over achiever. She's only 16 and is a Violinist (I have never seen her without her violin), Pianist, Gymnast, Artist, Poet, Singer, Archer, does Bale, Karate, Kendo, bummed up a grade for being so smart, and is the most popular girl in school for being the sweetest girl you ever did see. Probably give her only sweater to a homeless man on the day it was hailing like there was no tomorrow. I just don't know how she does it. I would go nuts if I had as much pressure on me as her. But she is more stubborn than an Ox and has a strong will. She just needs to find someone who she can share the burden with," she said the last part to him with a sly smile.  
  
All this had just taken not even a minute to say. _So she is a super girl who I'm guessing is single, judging by what and how the woman said the last sentence. And she can probably kick any ones butt_ (except mine of course). _But what of this curse though, everyone in her family is dying at thirty, but she is very lovely, and I still haven't found out her name!  
_  
"Now to get back to our own lives," the woman said knocking me out of my thoughts with a smile on her face, "What's your name, last name and then first, so I can get you your schedule and to class."  
  
"Shoron, Sesshoumaru." he replied now giving his full attention to the woman in front of him.  
  
##### (I know, I borrowed it from Card Captors. Please don't sue me; it's just a very good last name for the describing of the person. Besides, I probably didn't even spell it right.)  
  
"Okay mister Shoron, here is your schedule." she said slowly, while handing him a piece of paper. "Let me just assign some one to be your chaperone for a couple of days," she said with another sly smile. _I'm beginning to not like this woman_ (I don't like anyone, but that's beside the point).  
  
_I managed to be able to serve my detention after school on Friday since everyone here knows that I have a job and a brother's hospital bill to pay. I can't believe I cried in front of the new kid. He must think I'm a dork. I got to get out of here before he sees me. He'll probably make fun of me about being weak just like my Ex. Man he was infuriating. But he is still my friend. Almost to the door, 3 . . . 2 . . .-  
_  
"Higurashi!!!"  
  
_ Too late for that idea._ Turning around, she sees that the one yelling her name is Mrs. Harris. Next to Harris is, by the look in his eyes, an embarrassed new student. _Guess I should go over there so that we don't yell across the room.  
_  
"Yes, Mrs. Harris?" she says sweetly once she arrived to her destined location.  
  
"Can you chaperone this boy for a couple of days while he learns the route to his classes? I believe he has few of your own." Harris said also with a sweet smile but a hidden agenda in her eyes.  
  
"I don't what you're up to," Kagome said, lifting up her eyebrow, "but I'll do it anyway."  
  
"Why, I'm not 'up' to anything Higurashi. Your whole family has known me since birth, how can you say I'm 'up' to something?" Harris said with a shocked expression.  
  
"It's **because** my whole family knows you that I know you are 'up' to something. That and your eyes give you away," she said as a mother playfully scolding her child. "Oh well, we better get to our classes since were already late," Kagome said leading an ignored new student behind.  
  
"May I see your schedule please?" she asked once out of the office.  
  
Handing Kagome the schedule, he just stayed quiet and still, waiting for the write time to speak.  
  
"Name is Shoron, Sesshoumaru." the rest Kagome mostly mumbled. "Period 1 is..." "2..., 3..., 4..., 5..., and 6...!" At the beginning she was all quiet, but by the end she was a little short of yelling. "Few? Ha! Try all. I new she was up to something," Kagome exclaimed looking at Sesshoumaru. "We have all of the same classes, down to the last second."  
  
"We do?" Sesshoumaru said monotony, not all too pleased at being tricked. _I new I didn't like her.  
_  
"Yup. By the way we were never properly introduced. I'm Higurashi, Kagome," She said putting her hand out.  
  
_So I finally find out her name._ "Shoran, Sesshoumaru as you already know," he answered not showing any emotion but felt a great amount of triumph in finding out her name, which suits her well.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Kagome said smiling at him.  
  
"And what would give you the impression that I am happy?" _I don't think I smiled, did I?  
_  
"Obviously you weren't paying attention when I was talking to your 'schedule maker'," she said with a smile. "I'll give you a moment."  
  
**_Flashback  
_**  
_'It's **because** my whole family knows you that I know you are 'up' to something. That and your eyes give you away. Oh well, we better get to our classes since we are already late.'  
_  
**_End Flashback  
_**  
"Eyes reflect the emotions of the soul. It's almost impossible to hide them. You just need to know how to read them is all," Kagome said as if everyone knew this, once she was sure that Sesshoumaru had remembered the past conversation.  
  
"Mmhm.... Should we not be getting to our first class?" was the last thing that was said before they got to class. 


	2. The Day Begins

**_The Day Begins_**  
  
There was a knock on the door, and then two people entered the back of the room. Students filled the class with stairs, all towards the people who dare disturb their quiet learning. Kagome leading Sesshoumaru, they headed to the front of the Calculus class. All eyes on them. All over you could her whispering about the gorgeous new kid. Quietly they waited until the teacher was done. When he turned around both students handed the teacher their slips while only Kagome sat down in the back of the class when he dismissed her.  
  
"Well, I'm Mr. Lane. Introduce yourself then find a place to sit. We don't have all day," Lane said getting back to whatever he was writing on the board.  
  
##### (I have a math teacher called Mr. Lane, but my teacher is a lot nicer. )  
  
"I am Shoron Sesshoumaru," with that being said, Sesshoumaru looked around and found there were only two seats left. One had an over weight boy in it who was currently picking his nose. While the other had a look of nervousness on there face after they noticed who that was next to the other empty seat and who would inevitably make him sit next to, the one and only, Higurashi Kagome. It doesn't really bug him much though. Once he sits down the teacher starts talking and everyone takes note. And this goes on through out class with the occasional note passed or a whisper spoken, none of this was coming from the two in the very back corner. At the end of class, once everyone had packed up and gone. The only people left were Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Shall we head to Kendo?" Kagome asked him innocently.  
  
He just nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome ran to catch up with and ended up knocking into him, again. "Sorry, sorry Sesshoumaru-san." She said rubbing her head. "It's seems we are always bumping into each other."  
  
"You are always bumping into me." Sesshoumaru corrected.  
  
"Yes, yes, me into you," Kagome waved off the answer. "Other than correcting me on things," she said looking from the corner of her eyes as the walked to their next class, "you don't talk much do you?" she added.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept quiet but gave her a quick stare.  
  
"Any way, there are some things you should know about our next class," she said sticking her fingers out to count off the facts. "First of all, Mr. Shatzley is deaf, but knows Sign Language, and he can lip read, as well as still talk as if he was never deaf in the first place. Second, everyone is identified as a color, especially to the new kids so that they don't judge a person by looks, gender, or name. The last two colors available are White and Black, I recommend White because the last person, who had Black, ended up trying to rape a girl and if you pick that color everyone will stereo-type against you," At this Sesshoumaru stared at her. He was about to ask a question about that when she purposely started talking again. "Thirdly, there are two girls in the class, including myself, but if you have to fight us you better not go easy on us just because were girls. It will be dishonorable, not to mention sexist. And lastly, you're mostly going be the one to have to fight today since you're new, because he needs to determine your level. I can tell you're a very skilled Kendo fighter," ending her speech with a smile.  
  
"What level are you in?" Sesshoumaru said opening the door to the P.E. area, wondering if he'll have to fight her. _Well Mrs. Harris did say that she's good at everything she does.  
_  
"Go in through that door over there," she said pointing to a door, avoiding the question, "and talk to Mr. Shatzley, so that he can get you your uniform. You'll find out my rank later," she said smiling innocently.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to his sensei's office. He didn't bother knocking since he was told of a certain condition. Mr. Shatzley was sitting in a chair, reading over some papers, with his back to Sesshoumaru. He walked over to his new teacher, tapping him on the back. He turned around, startled, looking at Sesshoumaru. After he sized him up, like wise from the other one that was present, "You must be the new student. Sesshoumaru right?" was said with a look of concentration and puzzlement.  
  
"Correct Mr. Shatzley," Sesshoumaru responded very clearly to make sure that he didn't have to repeat himself to his lip reading sensei. "I believe I need a uniform and a color?" he spoke again.  
  
"I'm glad I pronounced it right. You seem like a size six uniform. Pick a color between Black and White. You at all experienced?" The sensei asked.  
  
"I **am** a size six. I would like White," (He not only picked this color because it was recommended, but because it's his favorite color as well.) "And I am very experienced."  
  
"I'm glad you chose White. Well, I'll put you up against the top three to see what your rank is. You don't get tired easily do you?" he asked worriedly. When he saw Sesshoumaru shake his head he gave out a relieved sigh then went on. "Good, because the ladies would go crazy if you fainted, and they'll call me a slave driver. Anyway, if you make it to the last round you'll take a little break then fight Blue. That's a nickname; don't talk to Blue before the fight because this fighter doesn't want anything to be revealed," his sensei said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. "Oh, but I'll warn you that after only taking three years of training, Blue has beaten me. This fighter can be very elusive, and can think of creative strategically attacks just like in a real sword fight to the death," he said slowly.  
  
##### [I wonder who Blue is? Hmmmm... HaaaaHaaaaa.]  
  
On the outside Sesshoumaru looked as if he was bored but under his stoic mask he was scarred as hell. This unknown person would probably take this very seriously. He beat the one who taught him, elusive and fights like it's an actual 'to the death' battle from Sengoku Jida. But, he could still win. He's had many more years of experience, about 12 to 13 years if he's not mistaken to his 3. _I will win this. I'm one of the very best. I was best at my old school. At least I know that if I do loose that he'll be fighting at his hardest and he is the best at the school so it won't be humiliating or disgraceful. Wait!!! I don't have to worry about that because I won't loose.??!!!  
_  
Once Sesshoumaru dressed and was ready he left the boy's locker room and walked stealthily to his new sensei. At least what he thought was stealth but found out some one leaning against a wall, with their mask on (the majority of the class has there masks off), in the corner, away from the rest of the class, was keeping a very close watch on him. Sesshoumaru managed to get to his sensei without to much irritation caused, not admitting, by his mysterious watcher. He tapped the sensei's back, getting the teacher startled again, to look at him and start the class/tests.  
  
"Ah, you're ready. Let's get started, Hmmm?" it wasn't really a question and before long, Mr. Shatzley had started to announce the arrival of the new student. "Now class," he said getting almost everyone's notice. The only one that seemed to not be paying attention was the one in the very back, still wearing their mask on, and away from the crowd. It was his mysterious watcher. "We have a new student that needs to be tested. This is White, who is very good so I am asking for our three best fighters to face him," he stated looking around the crowd. "That means Red, Purple," he said searching around for the ones that were being spoken of. He smirked looking in the back of the room when he said, "and Blue. Warm up because you'll be fighting in that order," after what was needed to be said was said, the sensei walked past the crowd and stood next to the now named Blue. They communicated to each other for a little while, the teacher whispering and Blue using Sign Language. While Sesshoumaru was watching them, Purple and Red were getting warmed up; he was missing a perfect chance to study his opponents' moves and strategy's.  
  
"Are you ready?" one of the other students asked, taping him in the back, and drawing him out of his gaze. He nodded and walked up to the fighting arena (It was just a mat in the middle of the room, slightly elevated.). His opponent, nick named Red. _Who ever it was they're obviously very good to be in the top three, unless the rest of the class really sucks._ They both stood in front of each other and waited for their sensei to give the command to start.  
  
Mr. Shatzley, noticing that they were ready, stopped his conversation with Blue and walked to the fighting arena. "Bow!" both combatants bowed to each other, Red more than White. "In the ready!" Sesshoumaru to a defensive position while Red to an offensive. "Fight!" and the test begun.  
  
##### [In this I'm just going to refer to the fighter as P, W, R, or B. Also, I apologize now for the bad describing in the fight scenes **: (** ] 


	3. Fighters Unmasked & Related

**_Fighters unmasked & related  
_**  
##### (I don't really know the rules, but I say that there are three points to be gained all together. Like when you play a two out of three game. Boukens are those wooden swords. You use boukens to try and hit your opponent and gain a point. Like Fencing.)  
  
R was very hard yet easy as well. R, once the sensei gave the command to start, just charged right in. R made bold and risky moves. Once the first point was taken notice they both stood in front of each other like in the beginning. They heard another "Fight" and fought there second round. R was very strong but had no strategy. Just hit your opponent as hard and as fast as you can. He had hardly any defense, leading to his loss. W wondered how he got to be in the top three in the first place. Either way it was a kind of good fight with W winning. They were about to take off their masks when the sensei said to wait till the end of all three matches.  
  
W got ready for his second fight with P, who could only be a girl because no guy would willingly take that color. The problem was if it was Kagome or the other girl that she mentioned. W taking the position and P taking the attack. Instead of P just attacking since he was in the attack position, both instead circled around each other wondering who would make the first move. After the second circle P started the fight by charging at W. But, W just stood there. A second before P hit his target W paired and countered with a hit to the back, gaining a point. This went on to the end with W wining the match again. They bowed to each other W having gained more respect for P and bowed lower than in the beginning. P was a lot stronger than he anticipated he would be. His last battle would be coming up next. After a ten-minute break W got back on the mat.  
  
Now the time came for the final battle. W vs. B. The sensei and W looked over to B the teacher smirked again at the position B was facing. B was in the same exact spot he was when W first came in. Except this time he had his arms crossed while leaning on the wall with his head facing towards the arena. Mr. Shatzley waved him over. B walked gracefully up to the stage. Once up, they faced each other with the minimum second of B nodding his head to the teacher signaling him to begin. "Now for the battle between the new student, White, and our very own, Blue," If some of the classmates weren't paying attention before, they deficiently were now. "Bow" and they did, barely, neither wanting to break eye contact. "In the ready" B took the defensive position having W takes the attack for the first time. "Fight!" at this, W charged very cautiously not wanting to be taken by surprise. No matter how aware he was nothing could have prepared him for what was going to happen next. Just before W made contact B flipped over W putting a hand on W's head to help him. But before B could strike W turned around and blocked. Much force was put into this. Both were pushing against each other. With a finale push B stepped back and got ready for another attack. This time B struck first. Spinning his bouken around, like a baton, B moved closer steadily closer to W. When he was close enough he attacked on the head, W barely managed to block. With all of the spinning of the sword he didn't even know were B was going to strike from next. When this happened, B slid both of their sticks in a circular motion, getting them free and hitting W in the side. "That's one point for Blue!" the sensei announced.  
  
"Second round..." Mr. Shatzley started. Both students stood in front of each other and bowed, "Begins..." B and W were in defensive positions. "Now!" The teacher bellowed and the second battle began. B started the round this time by distracting W with a spin kick then attacking his knee. W managed to block, but just barely. Countering by tripping Blue, in the process, making him fall to the ground. At this, W was pushing his bouken down against B's, close to the head. While W was occupied with trying to get his first point in this fight B arranged one of his feet behind one of W's and made him fall over, bringing B up. But before B could get away W smashed his bouken into B's neck as if to cut it off. "One point for W. Next point decides the winner." Everyone was gawking at them, mouths wide open and totally silent.  
  
"A short break and then we'll continue," was all the teacher said before he walked of the stage. B, R, and P got together in the corner and discussed the new student and how he fought. Sesshoumaru was to far away to here anything but he saw Blue take a towel and, stretching his mask straight forward, slipped a towel underneath, and wiped away his sweat. Sesshoumaru mimicked this movement with his own towel. He had his head down for a couple of minutes, reminiscing on the past ten when a cup was put in front of him. He looked up and saw Blue there offering a cup of water to him. Sesshoumaru took it and was about to say thank you when Blue shook his head and put his finger on his would be lips if he hadn't had his mask on. Blue left to the stage and sat with his back to him so that Sesshoumaru could unveil his mouth with out any one finding out who he was before the time was right. He was beginning to like this Blue more and more every moment. He was strong, smart, and a good sportsman. _If he did win, I might just not care, he obviously deserved it. But White will beat Blue so it doesn't matter.  
_  
"Okay, time for the final round. Are the fighters ready?" Mr. Shatzley asked wanting to get a move on things because there wasn't that much time left in the class. After both competitors nodded and got on the mat (Blue was already on the mat so he just stood and got into position.) the sensei reached the side of the arena and started the match. B and W charged towards each other colliding in the middle of the stage, boukens pressing against one another. Both giving one final push they separated and took a few steps back. They went around in a circle again before W attacked. He aimed for a straight on attack, B Parried (I think that's what you call avoiding.) this move, using his momentum to spin around and hit W in the back. Gaining the point that decided the match. " Point and match to Blue!" was bellowed. The whole crowed cheered, clapped, whistled, and yelled for the victor and the loser who fought to the extremes. Both students walked up to one another and bowed graciously then to the crowd, who cheered even louder. "Time for the unmasking. Every competitor up," once all of them were up, with R, S, B on one side and W on the other, the coach announced his instructions. "No one will speak or comment till the class is over, because it almost is. White will go first, followed by Red, then Purple, and finally Blue. Is that understood?" he questioned, looking at each student in front of him separately. All nodded and proceeded with there assignment.  
  
White slowly reached up and took off his mask with one hand. When it was off he had his white hair fall down from his head to just above his ankles in a braid (if you remember in the episode where Inuyasha turns demon and Sesshoumaru comes and defeats him, when he walks away his hair is about less than an inch off the floor). His mask of indifference was on and with his golden eyes he noticed how Red tensed up but hardly. Sesshoumaru was a little pleased to see that someone new who he was. Next was Red. Instead of using one hand like Sesshoumaru, he used both and pulled off the mask fast. He also had white long hair in a braid though not as long as Sesshoumaru. It was to the middle of his bottom in its braid. He had Amber eyes with the deepest loathing in them. This made Sesshoumaru tense up as well as the rest of the class. Their staring contest would have continued if not for Blue nudging his elbow into Purple, signaling for him to take of his mask. Purple complied, drawing everyone attention away from them and to him. Purple also took his mask off slow so as to make sure all eyes were on him. Black hair fell out to the middle of the back in its high ponytail. The person's eyelids were coated with purple eye shadow and the fighter just so happened to be a Girl! She smiled happily to the last competitor needing to unmask itself. Blue looked to each opponent then finally tipped its head and took off its mask. Raven colored hair cascaded to the middle of **her** back. The person shyly lifted up **her** head and everyone looked into **her** turquoise eyes. **She** was **Kagome!** Kagome looked from one person to the other then proudly lifted up her head and left the room into the girls' locker room. The other female and male followed shortly, though not without a glare from Red to White. Sesshoumaru followed suit as well as the rest of the class.  
  
At the end of class Sesshoumaru walked out and found Kagome clearly in the hallway with Purple and Reds' back to him. Sesshoumaru quietly walked up to Kagome's side, taking her violin, and asked, "You are Blue?"  
  
"Yeah. You're not mad are you? I only acted like that because I didn't want you to know it was I. Besides, it was fun, and you almost won. I hadn't had a fight like that since I first started," she said, going from shy to smiling broadly, surprising Sesshoumaru, by how fast and easy she changed emotions.  
  
"No, I am not mad," smiling slightly before putting his emotional mask back on. "You gave me a run for my money during our fight and I highly enjoyed it," he added to reassure her that he was, indeed, not angry about how he acted.  
  
"Oh, I have to introduce you to my friends," Kagome said signaling her to her companions. "Sesshoumaru, this is Sango, the Purple fighter." Sango smiled and bowed. He did in return, not as much as she but enough to show that he respected her. " And I believe you know Inuyasha the Red fighter who you knocked out of third place," she mumbled the last part but it was still heard and understood. Sesshoumaru just nodded to Inuyasha with a smirk on his face while the other just glared.  
  
"It is rude to not bow to the person you are introduced to brother," Sesshoumaru commented.  
  
"He's your brother?" Kagome asked deafly. 


	4. Engravings

**_Engravings_**  
  
"Half brother," Inuyasha corrected sourly.  
  
"I thought you two were related some how, since your appearances are slightly similar," Kagome said ignoring the tone of the last comment. "But other than the hair, you guys are completely different." **Even there last names are different. Dairi and Shoron.** She added noticing that the 'half' brothers didn't get along to well.  
  
"Thank you!" Inuyasha said throwing up his hand. After this he put them down realizing something. "How do you know that bastard?" he asked questionably, while looking from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. Before Kagome answered Inuyasha's question, she hit him upside the head. "OW!! What was that for bitch?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome hit him on the head once again and answered his questions before he spoke stupidly again. "Your injuries are compliments to your foul language," Kagome said eyes closed and patience growing thin. "And I know Sesshoumaru because I am to be his chaperone for a couple of days. Speaking of which, since it's break, why don't I take this time to show you places other than the classes?" turning from an enraged Inuyasha to a smirking Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome didn't even wait for an answer; she stormed down the hall with Sesshoumaru quickly catching up. "I have no idea why I ever dated him. I must have been deranged!" she said when Sesshoumaru caught up. When she saw that he looked a little puzzled and hurt she quickly added, "He and I dated for a half a year. It didn't work out well, so I had to dump him. But he still gets jealous when I'm talking to someone, opposite of my gender, even though he has his own girlfriend to worry about," she said sadly.  
  
"Should there not be places, for you to show me?" he said, changing the subject successfully, and gained a happy smile. **Such a radiant creature should not ever do anything but smile.** (Obsessed much? I love how the people from the middle ages talked.)  
  
"Your right. Through these doors is the Library," she said, stopping and pointing to a set of double doors on their right. (Kagome's on the left and Sesshoumaru are on the right.) "Well, you've already seen part of the gym. I'll show you the Cafeteria later. The only places left are the roof and garden. Hardly anyone goes on the roof except me so I'll show you the garden," she said with a happy smile leading the way.  
  
#### (If you remember from the show, the school is like, six stories tall. Kagome goes there when she wants to be alone and think. I have a swing for that.)  
  
When they reached the doors to the garden Kagome sped up a little to open the door for him. Sesshoumaru took it gratefully and walked in to find himself amazed. (Even though he didn't show it.) In garden there was a whole carpet of well kept grass with trees making a pathway. There were also Roses, Tulips, Daffodils, and Lilies with their colors making a perfect contrast between each other lining the trees. In the middle of the garden was a grand fountain, with an angle at the top, and benches next to that.  
  
"What do you think?" Kagome asked, smiling eagerly now right in front of him just to make sure he didn't lie.  
  
Sesshoumaru was back to reality and just looked on as if he was bored and the garden wasn't even worth his time. "It's all right," he said while looking into Kagome's eyes. Her smile just got wider. He then realized the eye/soul reading thing and looked away. This just made her smile even wider, if that was possible.  
  
"Mine is better than this one, but at least I have some places for peace and quiet," she said, head down and looking away. "Well, we better start heading for class. We've got Health next and I don't want to miss it," she said the last part with some obvious sarcasm.  
  
They got to the room a few minutes early and sat down in the corner. Kagome sat next to the window while Sesshoumaru had an isle seat. The bell rang and the class started filing in. All the girls who walked in saw Sesshoumaru and started giggling and whispering to their friends. Then said things like, "He is so hot; I wonder what his name is; do you think he's got a girlfriend? And, We should get everyone together who likes him so that maybe he'll notice us."  
  
Kagome just shook her head and said, "Looks like you got a fan club Sesshoumaru. Better watch out they can go a little **too** far some times." giving him a warning look.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he said acting as if he wasn't interested.  
  
"I mean some come up to you and just won't back down till you except to go out with them," giving him a knowing look. "There is a guy at this school named Kouga and he, after three years, still thinks I'm his woman no matter how many times I tell him no. And this one guy, I don't want to even think about what he did," she said covering herself with her arms while shaking.  
  
_That bad huh? Oh well, I'll deal with it on my own time. I guess she won't be part of my club then. It's okay, as long as she is my friend. Whoa, when did I care if she is my friend or not?! I don't need anybody.  
_  
Class went on as Sesshoumaru was dictating in his mind if being close to Kagome was a good thing or bad thing. In class their teacher, Mrs. Herald, had them learn about how easily it is for some one to choke and die. (Isn't that the most fascinating thing in the world? )  
  
In Biology, Mr. Leonard made them dissect a frog, which I can only say made it interesting. (I had to do that in the 7th grade, the made us take off its skin. Yuck!) It took all period and everyone in there could only think, _'There is no way I'll every eat frog legs!'  
_  
It was time for lunch and many people had lost their appetite but went to the Cafeteria social thing anyway. This was the case with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. That and the fact that that was all that was left to show of the school.  
  
They walked in and sat next to two females and two males. Two of them were already named, Inuyasha and Sango, while the others still needed to be introduced. One looked uncannily like Kagome.  
  
Once they were settled in Kagome introduced everyone. "Sesshoumaru this is Kikyo and Kouga," she said pointing to both of them. "You guys this is Sesshoumaru Shoron," indicating to the said person. Everyone bowed and said hello.  
  
_So this must be the infamous Kouga and my brother's wench. How quaint. Well I believe my dear brother doesn't know what he lost. But I won't let this riffraff Kouga get her._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Sango and Kouga were on one side of the table, while Inuyasha and Kikyo were on the other side. Sesshoumaru arranged it so that Kagome sat next to Sango and him next to Kagome. _That will make it so that nothing happens._ "Kagome mentioned that now you are no longer one of the top three kendo fighter any more brother," emphasizing 'brother.' "Tell me, how did you get into the top three in the first place?" he said smirking.  
  
Inuyasha, so easily, took the bait. Any second now he might jump up and try to punch the one right next to her. Kagome could tell that this was going to get ugly if she didn't do something right away. "So, Kouga, how is Karate going?" she said in a desperate attempt to change the subject.  
  
"It's going great," he said oblivious to what had just happened. "I took down the best fighter we've got in this school. I guess he isn't the best anymore," now showing off. "You should come and watch me some time."  
  
"As tempting as that sounds I have Health that period. I have to make sure people don't die," at this everyone was quiet. Even the brat brothers got quiet. At noticing this Kagome felt a little embarrassed. "Settle down. There is nothing to worry about. If you don't stop staring at me like I'm going to drop dead in my seat, I'm going to leave!" Kagome was getting mad now and the group, who hasn't stopped staring, made her snap. She got up and left with her chin held high.  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first one to wake up out of his reverie when the Cafeteria doors slammed shut. "Where is she going?" wondering what had happened just a few moments ago.  
  
"The roof," they all said in unison. Obviously this was a regular occurrence.  
  
"She always goes on the roof when she's troubled," Kikyo finally spoke, not really sad.  
  
"Someone needs to go up there and cheer her up," Kouga started, "Someone she won't get mad at," after a moment everyone turned there heads to look at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Guess that means it's gonna' be you then," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Why does it have to be me, pray tell?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Because you're the new kid who doesn't know about her family problems," Sango said. "But wait. Why were you quiet if you didn't know about her family?" she asked.  
  
"Because I do know about her problems," he stated. When everyone gave him the 'How?' look he added, "Ms. Harris had informed me of it, the curse the blessing, and I also now know the status of her son and Kagome's brother," the last part was said with a slightly lowered head. Not wanting to show too much emotion.  
  
"How is Souta? Last I heard, he was a little sick but nothing to serious," Sango said in a worried tone.  
  
_ She hasn't told them? She must not anyone to get worried._ He thought remembering how she recovered in the Main office when her brother was spoken of. _She carries a big burden on her shoulder. My respect for you has gone up a notch higher._ Not wanting to reveal anything till it was time; Sesshoumaru got up and left in search of Kagome. That and he saw a Sesshoumaru fan club was approaching  
  
As Sesshoumaru got to the door, he stopped and listened. He suddenly felt very sad. Like he found out that he had no one and was alone in the world. That everything was hopeless.  
  
He opened the door and found himself gazing at what looked like to be a depressed goddess. Kagome was sitting across the roof, against the wall. She had one leg pulled up close to her while the other was dangling off the ledge. She had her eyes closed while playing the violin that he had seen her carry and had carried himself. The sun was slightly peaking out of the clouds, making a beam of light shine only on her. It would have been perfect were it not for the lunch bag with an apple, bottle of water, and a half-eaten sandwich.  
  
He smiled slightly and silently walked and sat next to her, on the other side of her lunch. His stomach suddenly growled. He cursed himself in his thoughts for showing such weakness. She surely must have heard it and was now going to stop what she was doing. But she showed no sign of hearing this so-called 'weakness,' she just sat there and kept playing her beautiful but depressing music. The only sign she gave that she heard, was using her foot to push her half eaten lunch over to him while her other foot kept swing off the ledge. He accepted and started to eat her apple.  
  
Once she was done she opened her eyes and put her violin back in its case. By this time Sesshoumaru had finished his apple and was watching her intently. She picked up the other half of her sandwich, cut that in half, and gave a half to Sesshoumaru. He took it and the both ate there parts. All this happened without a sound to be heard.  
  
When that was done Sesshoumaru was the first one to speak, "This is a nice spot you have here."  
  
"Thank you. It's always nice to have a place or three were you can just get away," she said smiling sadly. "I like my lake better than this. In rank I would say that #1 would be my lake, #2 would be this roof, and #3 would be the school garden."  
  
_She's still sad. Now, how to distract her._ "May I see your violin?" he asked.  
  
She just lifted it out of its case and he was on the brink of grabbing it when she pulled back a little and said, "Be vary careful with this. It's a family heirloom," she spoke very seriously.  
  
He nodded and accepted the precious instrument. She just took up her water and started drinking some of it. As he was examining violin he felt something in the back of it. Some sort of engraving. He turned it over and found all these names in it, sixteen to be exact.  
  
He was about to ask about them when she spoke. "They're the names of the ancestors on my father's side. They all died of cancer," answering his unspoken question now looking away. She handed the half-empty water bottle to him.  
  
_Great job of cheering her up. You just made things worse.  
  
Shut up!  
_  
"Describe your lake for me," Sesshoumaru said now getting desperate (But of course not showing it.). Grasping the bottle and taking a swig.  
  
Kagome looked at him, into his eyes, and smiled. _Why so desperate Sesshoumaru? You're doing the best you can to make me happy aren't you? I have the best friends in the world._ "Well. It's a lake as big as a regular swimming pool but slightly smaller," she started with a glazed look. "With a small waterfall, about three feet high. There's a grand Willow tree next to it with half of it draping over the side. Lining the spot are dozens of Jasmines that make the place smell wonderful. And lastly, is that it's in the middle of the woods that surround my home," she said looking off to space, still smiling. She then looked back at Sesshoumaru who was watching her with such an intense gaze that she suddenly felt embarrassed and turned away, with red cheeks. "You must think I'm some kind of a dork, huh?"  
  
"On the contrary, you're quite amazing," he said without thinking, just happy to see that she's happy. When he realized what he said he tried to change the subject once again before she noticed, "We should probably start heading to class," getting up. Once up, he put out his hand, offering some assistance. She readily took it and they headed off to English, never letting go of one another. 


	5. The Project

**_The Project_**  
  
English was pretty interesting. Their teacher, Mrs. Arnholt, was very funny. She taught them the basic greetings in America. They also played a game of Bingo to help the study for their test on Monday (its Thursday today.). Kagome won once while Sesshoumaru won the other  
  
#### (I have a Spanish teacher that does this and she is so funny. I also have a Grammar teacher, Ms. Kollar, which what will be spoken of really happened.)  
  
History, you could say, was the most interesting. Kagome and Sesshoumaru got to class early and sat in the back corner as always, not holding hands anymore. Their teacher, Ms. Kollar, was late to class. When she had gotten ready with everything she started talking about what happened to her last night (she is also a play director.). An actor had hit her head and had gotten a concussion. Once that was done, we had gotten to the topic at hand. We were starting research on the Sengoku Jida period.  
  
####(Ms. Kollar does do this the next part though this isn't how she really acts.)  
  
"Does she always talk about non essentials before we discuss school topics?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome, wondering if she was qualified for this job.  
  
"Yeah. That's what makes her so cool. She lets us eat in class and talk about regular stuff before we actually begin. She says it keeps us from talking in class," Kagome whispered putting an end to the conversation before the teacher could notice. Too bad that didn't work.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Kagome?" eyeing Kagome suspiciously.  
  
"No Ms. Kollar. Nothing to share," she lied. It would have been entirely convincing if not for her cheeks going red.  
  
"MmmHmm, than can you tell me how long it would take to make a Japanese long bow?" the teacher said trying to catch her off guard.  
  
_Why that %&$#. Hardly anyone knows that._ Sesshoumaru thought fuming. But he had nothing to fear, for Kagome stood up and answered.  
  
"About 50 to 55 years," she not only answered but gave a summary of how they were made. "Unlike other bows, who are just shaped from a piece of wood, the Japanese long bow is made by cutting thin pieces of would, putting them together, bending it into a certain shape, and then put to age for 50 years where the makers grand child will finish the rest."  
  
#### (My brother was watching the Discovery channel and they were talking about how horses were keen in winning many wars. They got to Japans wars and how Samurai would use Long bows on horses in a fight. Then they discussed how to make the bows. That's one point for my brother. Darn! )  
  
"You're correct. But I'd expect nothing less from a miko," the teacher said trying to recover from her loss at trying to get her into trouble. "While we are on the subject, what is the record for the longest distance an arrow has been shot?" trying again.  
  
"6,128 ft. Madam," Kagome answered quickly and cheerfully  
  
"Very good. Sit down," Ms. Kollar said through clenched teeth.  
  
#### (My Ms. Kollar was never this mean. I just needed to have some mean teachers. Sorry Ms. Kollar. I found out the record by a fruit roll up. Snacks are good for your brain )  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't have been more impressed. This girl, that he only met today, had bested him, his brother, and a teacher in one day. _I'm starting to believe she **can** do anything_, Sesshoumaru thought, wanting (though never doing) to smile through his stoic mask. _She is ...interesting. I've never been so intrigued by a person, and in one day! I wonder why my idiotic brother gave her up. Oh well, one man's trash is another man's treasure._ Sesshoumaru smirked. What he didn't notice was that many of the girls who were staring at him hag gaped; sighed, and almost fainted (these are Sesshoumaru's fan club members.).  
  
"Now class," the teacher started, "we will be starting a project for the Sengoku Jida period," everyone groaned. "You will all be able to choose your own partner," everyone cheered.  
  
All the girls looked at Sesshoumaru who, in disguise, was very nervous. Then Kagome nudged him in the side with her elbow, he looked at her and she pointed to both of them, signifying to be together. Sesshoumaru couldn't have been more relieved. He nodded (witch made all the girls very peeved) and turned back to the teacher, who was finishing her explanation.  
  
"What you will be doing is picking a subject to do your work on. Like Weapons, clothing, culture, women's' roles, men's roles, lords, ladies, legends, etc," she said listing off tasks. "You are aloud to use the Internet, books, anything you can find. It will be a 5-page essay with a speech for a presentation due Friday, December 3rd. (It's Thursday, November 3, 1998. Sorry, I don't know if I got it right.) You've got about a month so I expect it to be spectacular," giving all who looked upon her a serious stare. "Now pick your partner, tell me what's going to be your subject, then spend the rest of the class working on it," everyone got up and went to find a partner.  
  
"So how about we do our report on Japanese weapons?" Kagome asked eagerly.  
  
"You're not like most girls are you?" Sesshoumaru asked quirking up an eyebrow.  
  
"No, why'd you ask?" Kagome asked, confused.  
"Usually girls would pick clothes, make up, and other feminine things; yet you pick weapons, which kill things," Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice. "Well I'm glad I'm no ordinary girl then, huh?" speaking proudly. "I only were make up when it's a special occasion or picture day. The only Jewelry I ware is the necklace I am wearing now, (Lifting her necklace into view) and that's because it's a family heirloom. And I don't like shopping, so therefore I wouldn't pick clothes. I picked weapons because I know allot a bout them, can use most of them, and I kicked your but with one," she said, gloating on the last part. "Or we could do legends. I have a lot of old scrolls that have spells and tales of demons who would capture/save villagers that my grandfather used to read to Souta and I all the time," she added the last half of the sentence sadly.  
"Weapons are fine. Go hurry and tell the teacher before someone else takes it," Sesshoumaru said, trying to keep Kagome's mind off of her dead and dying relatives. _Almost everything reminds her of her family. I'll have to watch what we talk about and what other people talk about too. Wait! Why do I care? I don't care about anyone. What is so special about her?_ He watched as Kagome was coming back from the teacher's desk. _She's different from every other girl I have ever met though. She doesn't care what other people think. She is kind yet can be strict when needed, exhibit A, my brother. She'll do things that most girls would be afraid to break their nail._ Kagome sat back down at her desk next to Sesshoumaru. _And, she'll do her best to make sure everyone is happy._ She turned to him, smiling her fake smile. _Even at the cost of her own.  
_ "So, how much do you know about Sengoku Jida's armory?" Kagome asked innocently.  
"I have a library in my home, filled with information we could use, I've spent many of my years using there discipline, and I have an original Katana from that time period. Is that enough?" Sesshoumaru asked, gloating on the inside.  
"More than. The Katana's name, it's called Tenseiga right?" Kagome asked with a far off look.  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru asked confused. "And how is it that you know the sword's name?" _I don't think anyone knows the sword's real name.  
_ "Inuyasha told me about it once. When I went to his house and I saw his sword, Tetsusaiga. He told me about how you both got one. He never mentioned your name though, and did his best to not ever talk about you," she said leaning on her hand. "I would ask why you two don't like each other so much," Sesshoumaru wanted to show his rage at the request (Meaning his eyes betrayed him),"but I guess it's none of my business. Plus, I see that you don't like the idea very much," holding back a giggle.  
Sessohmaru realizing his mistake wanted to turn his head away but that would just prove that she had gotten to him. He decides to change the topic back to the project, which they should have been discussing in the first place. "Where should we go for our first meeting to work on the project?" successively doing what he had planned.  
"Well," Kagome started, looking out the window and taping her fingers against her chin, "we could go to my house for a hour, tomorrow, before I have to go to work. Then we could dedicate the whole weekend to research," she turned her head back to him.  
This interested Sesshoumaru a lot, "Where do you work?"  
"I work in the Cafeteria at the nearby hospital. We actually could work longer if you came with me to work. We could bring our research and settle ourselves at one of the tables. Although I wouldn't be able to help much since I'll be working." _Not to mention, I won't be able to visit Souta without him coming with me. And all my weekend /morning exercises would be out. When did my life get so complicated? School starts at 7 and ends at 2. Then I have lessons Monday through Thursday from 2:15 to 3. And work every weekday from 3:15 to 6:15 except on Friday when work starts at 3 and ends at 7. Then I have to go home and practice my archery skills. And make food for mom and Shippo_ (Kagome and her mom found Shippo and took him in. They didn't adopt him. Just gave him roof to be under.). _Either way I have so little time for anything.  
_ Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome was deep in thought and since she was frowning he guessed that her thoughts weren't pleasing. Needing to do something, he started talking again. "That would be a good idea Kagome. We will have to talk about it later since the bell is about to ring," and just as he predicted, the bell rang right after he finished.  
"Huh?" she watched Sesshoumaru stand up, "Oh right. You probably have to go home with Inuyasha don't you?" she asked when they started to leave the classroom.  
"Actually, I have a car while he doesn't and I'm not going to give him a ride, even though I do live with the bastard," at that he turned his head just in time to get hit in the back of his head instead of the side of the face.  
"I believe you heard me when I hit Inuyasha that I won't allow foul language no matter if you're a new student," Sesshoumaru would have rubbed his head if every person in the hallway wasn't looking, and that it would show that it hurt him. "You even used the same word as he did this morning. I really expected better from you Sesshoumaru," she left with Sesshoumaru staring after her for a second before following her.  
_ Jeez! Why does every one have to cuss? It's like they can't think of anything better to say. I **know** that Sesshoumaru is more of a gentleman than **that**. He could have spoken something that would have struck harder to the heart than a word that **everyone** uses. Sure it might take longer but it's allot more effective._ Kagome was fuming by the time she got outside.  
By this time Sesshoumaru was walking a little bit behind her. He didn't want to risk being the target for her rage again. He saw her walk across the street and in to the subway before he reached his car. 


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

**_Calm Before the Storm_**

Kagome reached the Karate building with minutes to spare. She spoke to Sango who was also taking the class, but had a car to get there by. When it was over she ran back to the subway so that she could get her work in time. She was rushing through the crowd, she only had a few minutes before she would be considered late, and she didn't want to be late to two things today. She ran as fast as she could, past the receptionist up two stairways and into the kitchen. Putting on her apron and hair net. It was kind of dull. During the breaks she went to her brothers room, as was the routine which would change the next day.

Once her shift was over she went to see her brother one last time before she went home. She walked in to see him watching the news. He looked to her when he saw her walk over to him. "Souta I won't be able to visit you that much tomorrow," was said with a sad face. "Oh, but why?" Souta wined. "Well I'll have someone coming with me tomorrow so I won't have that much time," she said remembering Sesshoumaru. "Why not just bring him with you," Souta said then put on a sly smile and said, "I could use someone new to talk to." This got Kagome riled. "Then I guess since you're tired of my company. I won't visit anymore and just leave you to watch the news all day. I do have a school project to work on and my archery and Gymnastics have gotten a little rusty," she shot back and turned to leave. "Come on Kagome, you know I was just joking. I couldn't make it threw this without you," Souta said whining with a little bit of plead. "You're the most interesting, beautiful, smart, and kind person in this hospital," he added. "Well, alright," she said, turning around with a fake sigh. "But only because I wouldn't get such flattery anywhere else," she walked over to his bed and brought her face down to his so that they were looking eye to eye. "Be glad that you have a clever tongue and know my weak spot," she said turning to leave, he smirked. When she reached the door and opened it she glanced back at him, "3:00; visitor; I'll be back," the last part was an imitation of the famous actor as she walked out. That night after Kagome got home and did her nightly chores she went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. Dialing, a once very used number, she waited nervously. It rang for five times before a made picked up. "Hello, Diari residence. Who may I ask is speaking?" a female voice asked. "Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi. Is Sesshoumaru home?" she answered still nervous. "What is this regarding?" the maid asked to make sure to tell her master and find out if he wanted to talk to her or not. "This is about or school project that we are to be working on together. I wanted to discuss about when and were we will be working on said project tomorrow after school," Kagome said sharply, now getting very irritated with all the questions. "May I speak to him or not?" "One moment," with that the maid left and there wasn't a sound to be heard. After a few minutes Kagome was a bout to hang up if it weren't for some one answering in the second. "Hello," came a monotone voice that could only be, unmistakably, Sesshoumaru. "You know I was just about to hang up from waiting so long after your maid gave me the third degree," she paused a bit to see if he would say anything but thought she herd a very soft chuckle. When she decided it was just her imagination she waved it off and continued. "Well, I was thinking we could go to my house right after school and get our homework done then study till I have to get to work. Then when I do, well both go there. I'll check in and do a couple of things while you set up at one of the tables. I'll take as many breaks a possible to help in. When my shift is over we'll go back to my house and study until you want to go home. I'm even cooking dinner since my mom is off at my aunts for the whole weekend. Does that sound good to you?" she waited with great anticipation. "Sounds fine. May I bring someone with me? It's only a little girl, she's about 12 years old," Sesshoumaru asked, still monotone. "Sure she's Shippos' age so they can keep each other company. We'll talk more lately I can hear Inuyasha's ease-dropping growl in the background. Bye," with that she hung up and we go over to the other side of the phone were a seemingly calm Sesshoumaru is about to pummel Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, my **dear** brother," there was a huge emphasis on brother. "It is dishonorable to ease-drop, not to mention rude," he spoke into the receiver. "If you show yourself now I will not cause you as much pain as I would if you were to resist," Sesshoumaru said deathly calm. At this Inuyasha was more frightened than a chicken. Sesshoumaru's' voice was freakishly calm which only meant bad things for him. He walked out from the other room and stepped in plain view of his brother. When he saw the smirk on his face he paled. He was in **deep** shit.

* * *

Close up on a tree just outside the Diari residence.BAM! CRASH! All the birds in the tree flew off, chirping in fright.

* * *

"By Shippo. By Kagome see you on Monday." Ms. Higurashi waved from the departing taxi. It was Friday morning and 6:00am."By mom, don't worry we'll take good care of the house while you're gone," Kagome waved off. "By Ms. Higurashi. I'll make sure Kagome doesn't burn down the house!" Shippo yelled when she was out of earshot. "Shippo, you're so mean," Kagome playfully socked him in the arm. "Anyway, we better get ready for school while I go and make breakfast," she said heading back on in the house. "What would you like to have?" she asked. "Uh...." he started, scratching his head when he got inside. "How about chocolate chip waffles?" Shippo asked. "I don't know. I don't think you should have sweets this early in the morning." she said half seriously. When he gave her the puppy dog look, how could she resist even playfully saying no? "Okay, but you better not get hyper," with this she went upstairs to get ready before making breakfast. "Thank you Kagome and can you make extra for my friend? She's new and I want to give her something," he heard a 'Yeah' and went to get ready. By the time they left it was 6:30. Kagome, having extra time walked Shippo to school before reaching her own. The day went on it's usual routine. Math was quiet. Kagome beat Sesshoumaru at kendo again. Health was interesting. Biology was disgusting. English was wild. And History is where we are now. "So I was thinking we could spend Saturday at your house and look through some of your books," Kagome asked to Sesshoumaru. "And I'll have to bring Shippo as well," she added. "That is fine with me," Sesshoumaru answered looking out the window. "Is something wrong. You're spacing out and it is really getting me worried," she asked with a concerned look. "You space out all the time. Why should it matter if I do it once?" he said now looking at her. "Well that's me. I have an excuse and every one knows it. I don't know your excuse so it might be something good for all I know. But if it's bad, I want to see what I can do to help," she answered with a knowing look. "How is it that you can be so nice and friendly to someone you just met?" he asked staring at her. "Well, I'm nice to everyone. And I don't really care who you are, if your on my good side your are my friend and deserve to be treated just like any one else," Kagome said smugly. "How many people are on your good side?" he asked. "Just about everyone," she answered. "Just about, everyone. So who is on your bad side?" he asked his world friendly friend. "Well," she started nervously. "These two people that need not names," she finished quickly. "Right," he said off handedly. "What, stop giving me that look." she said looking into his eyes. "And what look is that, pray tell?" staring back into her eyes. "That look were you think I'm weird. I know I'm different but come on," she said blushing with his intense gaze. "Huh," was all he said. 'The look,' stills in his eyes. "Well, what does it take to get onto your good gracious?" she said, switching the attention from her to him. "First you have to earn my respect. Which means you better be good at something. You can't irritate me to where I want to hurt you, just don't irritate me at all. At least try to be smart. You have to be strong, and that doesn't always mean strength. Never betray or lie to me. And don't touch what is mine unless you are given permission," he said thinking of all the things that have gotten many people on his 'black' list. "Wow, you're strict," when she said this Sesshoumaru gave sour eyes. "I don't know if I've earned your respect," Sesshoumaru was about to tell her that she did when she kept going without noticing. "I'm pretty good at allot of things. I think I might have irritated you when I hit you the other day," _I totally forgot about that._ Is what Sesshoumaru thought at the last comment? "I'm pretty smart, or else I don't think I would have gotten bumped up a grade. I don't think I'm strong. I haven't known you long enough to have betrayed or lied to you, not that I would, I don't like liars. I don't think I've touched any thing of yours either," she thought through everything. "That's 4 good and 3 bad," she said looking at him. "You **have** earned my respect, being able to tame Inuyasha was one reason for that accomplishment," he started. "I had forgotten about hitting incident until now," Kagome's face went red, "but since I did curse, all is forgiven," she sighed in relief. "You are strong, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Our time at the office proved that. So therefor that is 7/ 7. You are on my 'good gracias' as you say it," he finished. When he looked at her he saw her light blush turn beet red, and as much as he liked it he guessed, for Kagome's sake, he should change the subject. "We should probably pack up the bell is about ring and we have done nothing for our project," he said getting his stuff ready after checking the clock. "I have to go pick up Rin from school," he added. **PPPRRRIIINNNGGG!!!** **  
  
** "Shall we head to my car?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Umm.... sure," she said still, a little red. When they reached the car Kagome finally realized what kind of vehicle that Sesshoumaru drove. His car was a 1974 Hatchback, Chevy Nova. With a 350 engine, and it was 'Electric Yellow.' (She doesn't know the 350 or the 1974 part yet. My brother has this car and I love it. That color actually looks good on it. ) Let's just say she was impressed. Sesshoumaru, seeing her stare, got all cocky. "Do you know anything about cars?" he asked non-innocently. "Yeah. It was one of my dad's passions. He also had a talent for cars. His 'things' were: violin, bow, guitar, cars, computers, and writing." Kagome said drifting into old memories. "He would always teach me little things about cars," suddenly Kagome started giggling. "What's so funny?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well, it was just that my dad thought I would be one of those material girls, you know?" she started, looking towards him. When he gave her the confused eyes she giggled again. "Remember when you asked me if I was like other girls?" he nodded. "That's what my dad thought I was going to be. A prissy girl who only cared about clothes and make-up," when she said this she gave Sesshoumaru a look of disgust. She obviously didn't like 'material girls.' "Since he thought I was going to be like that, he thought I should know something about cars. So that incase my car, has a flat tire or the car is just messed up I won't freak out and call 911 for a simple oil change," she finished, giggling once again. They got in and while they were driving Kagome asked various questions about the car. Like mileage, engine, year, etc. Finally the subject changed to the children they were taking care of.  
"So how old is Rin?" Kagome started the new subject. "She'll be 12 on November the 6th. And Shippo?" "He turned 12 in April. I'm so proud of him," Sesshoumaru gave a quick look to her for her to explain. "He was bumped up a grade like me so I like to know that he is going to have a great future ahead of him," she said giving him a proud look. "Same with Rin," he said puffing up his chest slightly. "Wow, that's so cool," giving him an awed face. Then something dawned on her. "She started her new school when you did, right?" she asked. "Yes, so?" getting curious. "Shippo asked me to make him extra Chocolate chip waffles so that he could give some to his new friend," she said looking at him. "So?" he asked not getting it. "He said it was for a new student who is a girl," giving a voice and making hand movements signifying he should be getting what she was talking about. "Rin." he stated, finally realizing. At the realization you could have sworn the car felt like it was going a little bit faster. (..) "Well I guess since they go to the same school and live in the same house, the place where we're going to go after this, he'll be getting ride to right?" she said noticing his protective mood change. "What...?" he said, not paying attention. "Oh. Oh yeah, right, of course he'll get a ride," remembering what she asked. "Good, 'cause we're here," she said, pointing to a huge three story building. They found a good, visible, parking spot and waited for school to end. (School for them gets out at 2:00, school for the kids gets out at 2:10.) The bell rang and all these kids busted out of these two double doors. They saw their two children come out and start walking down the sidewalk. Sesshoumaru beeped his horn and when they, as well as half the children front the school looked, Kagome waved them over. "Hey, want to hitch a ride?" she said pointing to the back seats in a mock gesture. They got inside and off they went to the shrine with chatterbox children the whole way. 


	7. My Happy Family

****

"Turn left at the corner," Kagome stated. They did and went up a bricked road. "You can park your car behind the shrine," she offered.

The pulled up in the back of the shrine and the second the car came to a halt the children opened the doors and ran to the door with Shippo leading the way and Kagome and Sesshoumaru following in the back. The kids were jumping up with anticipation by the time Kagome reached the door.

"Wow, I didn't know you and your sister lived in a shrine Shippo," Rin spoke, awed.

"Well, Kagome's not really my sister," Shippo started. "She found me when I was 6 and brought me home with her. They reported me to the authorities but no one reported a missing child. Since Kagome couldn't stand me living in an orphanage she decided to let me live with her," he said pointing out the facts with his finger. "Though they never officially adopted me," he finished.

"That's so cool! I was adopted by Sesshoumaru-samas mother when I was 6 too!" she said with a yelling in everyone's ear.

"That's so cool" Shippo said equally loud.

"We should probably go inside before they make us deaf," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"You're probably right, "Kagome said giggling a little while she opened the door.

"Come on Rin lets go to my room and play playstation," Shippo said half way up the stairs.

"Not before both of you finish your homework," Kagome stated.

Whining was heard but with a stern look on her face they said 'okay' and went to do there homework.

"Well I'll show you the basement with the scrolls. While you look through them I'll make everyone something to eat. Sound good to you?" she said leading him down the hall.

When she looked back she saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of a cabinet, gazing upon something. She walked next to him and peered at what he was looking at. It was an old photo of the whole family. There was an old man and woman dressed in miko and monk garb yelling at each other. Next to them was a laughing younger couple dressed in kimonos. The woman's hair was in a tight bun and the kimono was of a dark blue with a sakura pattern across it in the wind, the males Haori and pants was also a dark blue but with a picture of an arrow being shot on it. Clutching the woman's leg was a small boy in a smaller outfit with dark green. Decorated on it was a picture of a quill writing on an ancient scroll. In front of the man with the arrow was a little girl smiling with her hair in two buns. Her kimono was a dark turquoise. Depicted on it was a shimmering sea with tiny goldfish.

"That's Grandpa," she started pointing at the spoken family members. "That's Grams, Dad, mom Souta when he was one, and me when I was 6," she listed. "It was taken in front of this very shrine on the day of the fall festival," falling into a distant memory. "Our grandparents were arguing on the history of the festival, they thought the others facts were wrong. A few years ago I checked and found out that they were both wrong," she said giggling. "My dad almost collapsed from laughter. He new that they were both wrong, but decided to let them be. There arguing was a way of showing they cared for each other. My mother wanted it to stop but as you can see she thought it was funny as well. My brother was scared so he clung to my mother. I was young and thought it was funny to see them yell at each other when they would always say me and Souta acted like children," she finished, coming out of her reverie.

Sesshoumaru was just standing there gawking at her. He finally caught on to what he was doing and looked back at the picture. "You have such a happy family," he said almost enviously.

"Well nothing ever lasts. A month later my dad died of cancer as you know," she said sadly.

_Nice job on your promise of watching what you say. Change the subject now!!!_

"Beautiful wardrobe. Where did you get them?" he asked, non-innocently; but he truly admired the handy work.

"We only bought the fabric and paint," she started. With a look from Sesshoumaru she finished her explanation. "My mother maid them," she stated. Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "It took her a couple of years; during every spare moment she had she worked on them. My dad painted them though. Such fabulous art work. It's amazing all the skills he had in his short life," she became sad again. Seeing Sesshoumarus' bowed head she decided to change the subject this time. (Yes, she new about all the times he changed the subject) "Why don't we go get the scrolls so that I can start cooking? I make a mean sushi," she said, putting her famous smile on.

The sushi, as predicted, was fantastic. They found the scrolls. There were about a hundred of them, all about how one thing came into being. They only found maybe 10 things that actually concerned weapons, and even half of that was about how they used them to kill in wars. By the time they had a sufficient amount of facts it was time for Kagome to head off to work. When they got there Kagome and Sesshoumaru had ten minutes to spare.

"Okay I'll be back in about 5 minutes. I just need to visit someone," she said scurrying off before Sesshoumaru could protest.

True to her word Kagome came back in five minutes. She just walked past Sesshoumaru with a wave of her hand and went off to get into her uniform for work. She got up to five breaks with 15 in each. Only a few actually new how humorous it was to see the hottest guy ever with an innocent school girl wearing a cafeteria uniform.

They were walking down the hall when Kagome remembered something and made a swift detour. They rounded the corner and stopped at room B52.

"I have to say goodbye to some one I'll be back in a few moments," she said, looking back at him before going inside the room. She lightly brushed the door not enough to close it completely. Sesshoumaru observed from the crack.

"Hey Souta, how are you holding up?" she asked, with a concerned look on her face, to a boy lying down on the bed with his eyes barely open. "No flattery for me today?" she said sarcastically, not even laughing for real.

"Sorry Onee-chan, I'm just a little tired. But that's to be expected," he said yawning. "How about I flatter you on Monday?" he was getting sleepier by the moment.

"Okay; I bought you a new game. It's that Final Fantasy game you wanted," she said about to lay it down on his bed side table.

"Number 7," he started, shooting up into a sitting position. "That one is supposed to be the best one yet. I've been waiting to get that game for the longest time," he almost shouted.

"Well look who's energetic all of a sudden," she said laughing but with a little bit of concern. "Boys. Put a game or movie in front of them that contains violence and they'll fight the whole world to be able to touch it," she said giving another laugh.

"AAAWWW!!!" he moaned. "Kagome put it in, I want to try it. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!" He whined with his puppy dog eyes. She laughed and put the game into the playstation, but didn't turn it on; looking at him "You're the absolute best Kagome. There is no better onee-chan in the world," he started the flattery. "You're the most beautiful, smart, strong, brave, talented, graceful person in the world," he said, having trouble on what else to say. When she continued to look at him with a raised eyebrow he figured out what he forgot. "And the best overall person in all the universes," he said with his finger up as if he found the answer to the hardest problem there is. She turned on the Playstation and handed him the controller.

She watched him start the game and just sat there dazed until he brought her out of her reverie. "So where is that guy you were working on that project with?" he asked innocently, not looking away from the TV.

"Oh no I left him outside the room and totally forgot about him." She got up and gathered her purse, "He is probably so mad at me." She walked to Soutas' bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "By Souta. See you on Monday so you better have some new flattery terms up in that head of yours," and with a smirk she left.

Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome was coming out and thought that now was a good time to play innocent. As fast as he could he raced to a chair and sat on it looking only slightly bored as to put on the affect that he hadn't been eavesdropping .

Kagome stepped out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Not that it mattered since Souta was too caught up in his new game. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru sitting in one of the waiting chairs. _Something's off._ She thought, taking a second glance. Then she noticed the he was slightly panting. _He either went off some where running or he doesn't want me to know something that happened while I was visiting Souta._ She thought back to everything that happened since she first started her visit.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. She seemed deep in thought but something inside of him told him that whatever it is was going to be bad for him. He looked away quickly.

Kagome figured it out. She was reminiscing and then she got to that part where she was leaving the room and remembered not having to turn the knob. _He saw. He heard._ She turned red with embarrassment. _He heard me talk to my brother about everything._ She then looked at him, red with anger. _He was eavesdropping on me!_


	8. To Our Moderators

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Dementra

Ayano-sama

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
